


Girlfriends

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Always Female Frank Iero, Always Female Gerard Way, F/F, Fem ferard, Female Frank Iero, Female Gerard Way, Frerard, Girl frerard, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe where Frankie and Gee are both born girls. Cute girlfriend frerard smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriends

Gee stood infront of her girlfriend's prying eyes, light colored lingerie taut against her skin.

Frankie was grinning like an idiot, watching Gee's delicate hands move across her pale skin as she reached back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor beside her. Frankie almost moaned at the sight of her girlfriend, how could she be this lucky?

Gee's nipples hardened when the cold air of the room hit her breasts. Her hand slipped lower and soon her panties were pushed to the ground, falling next to the other abandoned fabric.

Gee felt way too exposed with Frankie gawking at her like this. "Frankie.." Frankie instantly jumped up, realizing she hadn't done anything yet "Oh god, baby girl. You look so good." Frankie praised, taking Gee's wrist and leading her back to the bed. 

Gee grinned, sitting back against the headboard with Frankie in between her legs. Gee reached to undo Frankie's bra but stopped when her hands were pushed away, Frankie removing the garment herself. Frankie stood on her knees to slide her panties off and Gee steadied her by holding her hip. 

When Frankie settled back in between Gee's thighs, Gee's hand moved up her side. Frankie's jaw dropped as Gee leaned up and licked a stripe over her nipple, using her thumb to circle the other. They both knew how sensitive Frankie's nipples were and Gee was taking full advantage of that. 

Frankie's skin tingled as Gee's tongue trailed to different spots, having fun with the girl burning up in front of her.

Frankie's hand came up to pull Gee's head away, already planning on what she was going to do to her girlfriend. Frankie kissed her hard and Gee whimpered into Frankie's mouth. Frankie's teeth grazed Gee's lower lip, biting gently and pulling away, receiving what she hoped was a positive moan from Gee.

Her mouth trailed lower, biting and sucking on every spot down Gee's neck, making Gee shiver when she blew cold air over the saliva covered skin. Frankie sucked above Gee's collarbone, her hand going to knead Gee's lovely breast.

Gee was withering against the pillow by the time Frankie's lips reached below her belly button, having her nails ready to dig into the bed below her.

Frankie's tongue dipped into her navel and Gee's back moved off of the bed, making her giggle slightly; Things like this reminded them of why they loved each other because if you can't laugh during sex, when can you?

Gee's thighs clenched when she felt Frankie's hot breath against her and Frankie moved her hands to hold Gee's thighs apart, knowing that Gee's legs would involuntarily close as soon as she got her tongue inside her.

She kissed the flesh of her pale thighs, leaving the same marks as the ones left on her neck, and Gee moaned whenever she got closer to where she wanted her. 

"Frankie-" Gee sounded desperate for something, anything, but her begging was cut short when she felt Frank's tongue against her heat, making her jerk slightly at the new attention. 

Gee almost cried out as Frankie's tongue pushed into her, moving out and back in. Frankie used her tongue to massage Gee's walls and Gee already felt like she could cum from just her girlfriend's mouth. 

Gee put her hand into Frankie's hair, needing to hold onto something, gripping it whenever spikes of pleasure pulsed through her. Frankie loved being like this, eating out her girlfriend, the way her legs trembled meaning she was doing a good job, the tugs to her hair encouraging her to do what made Gee shake. 

This went on, just Gee and Frankie's mouth, and it seemed like Gee was unraveling with Frankie's head in between her legs. "Gonna come soon, baby" Gee was almost there when Frankie's mouth moved up and she began to suck and lick at her clit, even grazing the bundle of nerves with her teeth.

Frankie took her hand away from Gee's thighs and pushed two fingers into Gee's heat, not giving Gee any form of warning, making her back arch off the bed. Her fingers worked Gee's insides, curling and hitting her deep, while her mouth was making sparks go off everywhere in Gee's body.

Frankie could feel that Gee was close by the way she was clenching her beautiful hands in her hair and the little moans that escaped Gee's throat.

Within no time, Gee came around Frankie's fast fingers, her name sounding ten times as good when it left Gee's mouth as a moan. 

Frankie's fingers slipped out of Gee and she wiped them against the bedspread, for which Gee would get on to her later when she wasn't as blissed out. Frankie grinned at her angel of a girlfriend and said "You can repay me later..." Gee had no idea what was going though Frankie's mind and the obvious smirk on her face suggested that she was in big trouble, but Gee suddenly didn't care as her girlfriend flopped onto their shared bed next to her, suddenly looking like the most adorable puppy in the world when she curled up beside her.


End file.
